Stepbrothers
by Sunfeather Angel
Summary: AU high school fic. "My mom is marrying this hot-shot business dude called Fugaku. I'm not really that big a fan of the concept, but to try reasoning with my mother would be suicide (She is a redhead, see my concern?). So now I've started a new school, live in a new house - a new life (I think I just puked in my mouth), oh and did I mention my new "brothers"? JEEZ! SasuNaruSasu.
1. A new Home? I think not!

Full summary: "My mom is marrying this hot-shot business dude called Uchiha Fugaku. I'm not really that big a fan of the concept, but to try reasoning with my mother would be pure suicide (She is a redhead, see my concern?). So now I've started a new school, live in a new house - a new life (I think I just puked in my mouth), and what do you know? I've even gotten two new "brothers"! One is okay, but the other is a son-of-bitch (I know, cuz I've met Fugaku!)" SasueNaruSasu. AU high school fic with Naruto POV. A _lot_ of swearing.

(A:N) I found this old thing on my computer and decided to polish it a bit and publish it. I love summer vacations 3 Oh and I'm sorry for the inconsistencies but I had to change some of the facts to make the story fit my idea :b For example I know Naruto isn't really from Myoboku (The toad land) but he had to be from somewhere to move some place new and I think it's lame to just pick a random name that isn't even related to the series :) So there you have it.

DISCLAIMER: My mother always told me that if you can dream it, you can do it! Does that count owning Naruto? Please?

WARNINGS: I swear like I was paid for it, except I'm not. This is going to turn into a SasuNaruSasu at some point, so there will be shounen-ai in later chapters, like holding hands and things that are much less innocent :b

Chapter 1 – A new Home, I think _not_

My mother drove the car in silence. She didn't know what to say, and I weren't exactly in a talkative mood right now. I could see how she kept glancing at me in the rearview mirror, probably trying to figure out what I was thinking as usual. Well that wasn't really any secret.

Ever since she told me she was getting married and we were moving in with the stuck-up-prick, and even worse that I had to change school, I had tried to deal with it the best possible way I could. By not dealing with it at all. Whatever she said, I still felt like she was betraying my father, dead or not.

My mom travels around the world and holds presentations on advertisements for the company she works in at conferences for a living, so she is gone a lot. That's how she met him, her husband-to-be. His name was Uchiha Fugaku. All I knew about him was that he was some rich guy and my mother met him at a conference where she had been hired to give a presentation on advertising, which is in her line of work. Apparently he was considering using the company she worked in to do his advertisement, which was quite the contract I was told.

But according to her, she didn't know he was wealthy beyond imagination when she agreed to go on a date with him, and everything just kind of snowballed from there. Or more like volcano erupted with death and destruction, the way I see it. Though nobody cared to tell me about the whole thing before she had already agreed to marry him, a little too quickly if you ask me.

I looked out the window and saw the familiar surroundings of my old life fly by and gradually disappear behind us, slowly but steadily turning into something unfamiliar and different. Kami, how I hated different at that moment. I couldn't shake the feeling of leaving a piece of myself behind, or more precisely - like leaving dad behind. How was I supposed to visit his grave as often as I had up until now? Myoboku was like 3-4 hours away from Konoha, and had way less public transportation to assist your every need.

I wasn't sure if my mom saw my pain or just randomly chose this moment to try and talk to me.

"What are you thinking honey?" She asked from the driver's seat. I looked up to see her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing you'd want to hear mom" I said truthfully, staring out the window again to avoid her stern eyes.

"Naruto, remember what you promised me!" She said, and I gritted my teeth, I did promise her, and I never back down on my word.

"Yes mother, I remember" I sighed.

The car fell silent again, and it stayed that way for the next few hours until we reached our new 'home', the city of Konoha. I rolled my eyes, as if I was ever going to have any other home than Myoboku.

"I think that's your new school honey" Mom said, and I looked out to see a big high school in the dim light, as the sun was going down. It looked like any other school, concrete, old fashioned and with boring interior. I weren't the slightest bit impressed. Mom didn't comment my silence; after all she wasn't that stupid. Not long after we had passed the school, she took a left down a long road. A house came up ahead but it was unlike any other house we passed on the entire street. It was huge. Actually it didn't even deserve to be called a house, mansion was probably more appropriate.

Mom drove into the driveway in front of the massive house, and from the backseat I could see the lights were on inside the mansion, and in front of the entrance, a lean figure stood alone watching us drive up to the house.

"This is it Naruto" Mom said and stopped the car. "And that is Fugaku" Her voice was way too happy when she said is name, and it made me roll my eyes. She sounded like a teenager in-love, she was my MOM, for crying out loud. I was supposed to be the one making stupid choices for some chick that wouldn't put out until the third date…not that I ever actually got as far as to the third date, they all grew tired of my childishness before that.

I got out slowly as my mother's 'boyfriend' (insert gagging sound) approached to welcome us. For his age Fugaku a very lean and healthy body, like that of a teenager (mom told me he was 39, and he already had somewhat grown son, well older than me anyway). Fugaku had dark hair, almost black, that was combed back with hair jelly in a stylish way, making him look very business minded, which is probably exactly what he was. He had strong jaws that looked like they were working on overtime from the way his muscles were clenching, making him look very on edge, maybe he was nervous?

"Excuse me!" I said loudly "Could you perhaps not do that?" before I deliberately dropped my bags on the driveway pavement with a large thud when he gave her a peck on the mouth. There was no way this was part of what I promised to deal with in silence! And I would be damned if anyone touches my mother in my presence!

"Oh um, hello, so you must be Naruto huh? I heard a lot about you" Fugaku tried to save the situation and reached out his hand in exchange for mine. I didn't move. I could see he didn't know how to respond, he wanted to scorn me for my disrespect, I knew that much, but he didn't want to give off a bad impression this early in the process. But those rules didn't comply to me, but then my mom caught my sight and the daggers flying from them changed my mind.

I reached out my hand with some hesitance, but Fugaku took it without comment. After this awkward display of power (which my mother actually won, a tad awkward for you Fugaku!), Fugaku picked up a few of our bags and headed for the house.

"I'm sorry my two sons were not here to greet you as well, it is their mother's weekend, you see, and she was very persistent." Fugaku conversed.

"Oh it's no problem Fugaku, I'm sure we will get to spend a lot of time with them." My mom said, trying to make it sound like a happy event. I on the other hand tried not to vomit.

Even though I didn't have any strong emotions towards this place, I had to give it to the old man that his house was pretty groovy. When he stepped inside the lobby, my eyes were temporarily blinded by all the shiny stuff in there. When I got my eyesight back, I had to struggle to suppress a giggle. This place looked it had taken decoration advice from the freaking Titanic movie. Everything was posh and elegant, and even though I found most of it pretty I really couldn't see myself living here. Mom looked like she had been here before and walked casually further into the house, while I stopped dead in my tracks in the entrance hall. Fugaku approached me soundlessly. I already knew I was going to get in trouble with him being this silent on his toes. Like a freaking ninja!

"The maids will help you with your bags and escort you to your room. Dinner will be served in an hour, but feel free to roam the house. It is your home now after all. I will have a private talk with your mother, so please refrain from disturbing us until then." Fugaku said to me, and strained a smile. He didn't like much that was obvious, but I didn't care. That just meant I didn't have to pretend to like him either.

"Fine." I turned on my heel, starting off after one of the maids, but halfway up the massive stairway, I turned again and caught is attention just before he left the entrance hall: "By the way, don't wear my mom down too much, she is getting a little old." I caught a glimpse of the look on his face before I proceeded to climb the stairs – priceless!

The maid was a real pretty girl, and she soon introduced herself as Haku. I liked that name, it made me think of poetry, like roses and stuff. Though I knew nothing of poetry, but that didn't mean I couldn't still appreciated. But I knew my association was flawed since it was called Haiku-poems and not Haku. But hey, at least I knew that.

She showed me down a long hall, with portraits of supposedly important people on both sides and it made my head spin to try and look at them all. We passed a lot doors before reaching one that had the sign "Uzumaki Naruto" on it. Good graces, that meant I wouldn't need to barge in everywhere if I got lost (which I most certainly would, I mean, this place was huge!), I just had to find the one with my name on it! Haku led me into the room, and sat down my bags and bid me welcome to my new room. I was awestruck.

"You mean to tell me that this _suite_ is my new room?" Haku looked pleased with my joyful expression.

"The Master's orders" She said and smiled warmly. Maybe this place wasn't going to be all that bad, I liked Haku.

"Let me know if you need anything Sir" She said and headed for the door.

"Oh please, call me Naruto, I'm no Sir!" I said wrinkling my nose in disgust at the thought of being called Sir from now on. Haku looked weary.

"But it is customary that every resident of this house is addressed as superior by the working staff." She stated. I blanched at her correctness, it sounded like she was reciting a manual in behavior.

"Uh, well consider me your equal, I'll probably have to address the old fart, _I mean_ Master, as a superior too anyway." I said winking at her.

She gave me an endearing smile as she said: "I'm sorry I can't comply with your request. But how about a compromise then? I'll call you by your first name whenever no one else is present." What the hell does he feed this girl? A spoonful of submission every half hour? I cleared my throat to cover up my surprise.

"Uh yeah, that'll have to do then." I said, though I disagreed. "See you later Haku"

"Yes Sir, uh I mean, Naruto" I saw her blush slightly as she corrected herself, and she left the room.

I spent the remainder of the "_dinner will be served in an hour_"-hour unpacking and looking through my new room. The unpacking part only took the amount of time it took me to turn the suitcase upside down in a drawer to empty its content, before I went searching in my new room. So I didn't have a lot of baggage, at least not literally, it's just that I have never really been the material type, and owning stuff required attachment and nostalgic emotions, which I was fine without. Sure I'd had stuff in my old room, like birthday gifts and action figures from various amines, but when mom said we were moving I didn't see the point in keeping any of it. Plus the bore of dragging it around and watching over it, why even bother? I kicked it to the curb the following day. So all I owned now was clothe. Well that is not entirely true, I knew mom had brought a box of dads old stuff, which I more or less considered to be mine now, but that was different, they had belonged to someone else after all.

My new room was pretty damn awesome! The bed was queen-sized (though I think of myself as a king, not a queen!), and the TV had a high definition plasma screen and was 45" wide, just about the same size as the grin that spread across my face from just looking at it! And was that a PlayStation 3, latest generation? This was heaven! There was also a desk with a brand new stationary computer _and_ a laptop, holly shit, this guy was loaded! Was he buying me off? Of course he was, he was banging my mother! Ew, gross imagery! Bad Naruto!

Though I had only managed to fill one drawer with my clothes there was still an immense amount of closet space left, seeing as I discovered a walk-in closet behind door number one. But still, it was good to know that if I should ever feel the need to acquire more it was a possibility, but I'm not a girl or a sissy so that was unlikely to happen. Behind door number two I found a huuuuuuuge bathroom, I mean come on! The tiles of the room had a beautiful warm orange color, matched with some yellow and red ones, which combined gave a warm autumn vibe. There was a massive marble bathtub, with lion-feet, big enough for two people, _and_ a huge shower. The sink was carved from the same material as the bathtub and had two hoses that looked shining new. I literally loved this place!

Okay, so maybe hadn't been a big fan of this marriage thing at first, but this place was awesome! Why would I ever wanna leave my room again!? Oh shit, the dinner!

When I finally found the damned dining room (Haku found me), we had an awkward dinner with little conversation (except my mom's blabbing, she wasn't a big fan of uncomfortable silences, little did she know her talking made it that much worse though), and not soon enough I was back at my room, after winking at Haku who rewarded me with a sincere smile and a small wave.

As I was lying on the bed I spend a few moments reflecting over my first day here in Konoha. I had to admit it hadn't been as awful as I had fear, I mean, the room was great, but the company of this house still sucked (Sir-stuck-up-royal-pain-in-the-ass Fugaku was gonna take some getting used to), and that being said I hadn't even met his sons yet – I just hoped to everything that was holly they hadn't inherited their fathers lousy attitude towards me.

My new so-called "brothers".

I did _not_ like the sound of that.


	2. Welcome to my personal hell

(A:N) This is going to sound like a cheap trick to get more reviews, but I like your reviews, they are so positive! Yay me!

DISCLAIMER: Take my respect Kishimoto, these are some pretty damn fine characters, I could almost have made them myself!

WARNINGS: Well, if you didn't get the hang on it from last chapter, I swear…like a lot. My mother was brought up near a pier (which is equal to uttering a curse every other word in my country), so it practically runs in the family, and if she ever read this (which she most certainly will _not_), she would be so proud :b

Chapter 2 – Welcome to hell

I woke up to the buzzing sound of my phone ringing. I grunted loudly at grabbed the offensive piece of machinery, just to toss it across the room. I smiled at the light thud it made as it hid the wall.

Let me just get this straight, I am _not_ a morning person. Mom says I inherited that from dad, among other things. But actually it is so bad that I tend not to notice anything surrounding me before my morning shower, after that I feel slightly more present, but breakfast is always the one to do the final trick. Until that I'm somewhere between clueless and don't-give-a-flying-fuck.

The buzzing started again, _dammit_! Why the hell was that thing so solid? Oh right…it's a Nokia!

I slowly raised myself from the bed and felt momentarily confused. But then I remembered I was at that mansion-thingy. Damn, I had hoped that was just a stupid dream. Oh well, at least my bathroom rocks!

I ignored the bloody-buzzing phone and went to the bathroom to preform my morning ritual. Afterwards my mood went from irritated to tolerable, now all I needed was breakfast to hit the perfect cheerful me! Well as cheerful as I could muster these days (I still haven't forgiven my mother for her stupid marriage thing, so stupid! And now I'm repeating myself because it is so stupid, _dammit_!).

I was on my way to get my phone when there was a knock on my door, so I changed the course expecting to see Haku out in the hall. It wasn't Haku. Though I sincerely wish it had been Haku.

"Uh mom?" She looked absolutely pissed, and I started fearing for my life.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I smell a trap!

"From the angle of the sun on the wall through my magnificent window, I'd say I have no clue whatsoever." Her eyes shot daggers, I felt a strange urge to hide behind my bed. How come mothers become more scary the older you get? She was such a cuddlesome type when I was 6, now look at her!

"Well how about you answer your _bloody_ phone, when I call you? For your information it is 8:30, you have exactly 10 minutes to get your stuff ready before we are leaving for school. It is your first day for crying out loud!" A trap, I knew it! At least now you can see where I got it from…She was storming down the hall when I realized something.

"But mom! I haven't had breakfast yet?" I called after her.

"Then pick up you fucking phone!" She yelled over her shoulder, not even turning to look at me. I closed the door grumbling, _dammit_.

So I'd only peak at a tolerable mood today (no breakfast), that should set me off to a good start.

_For fucks sake, let be over quickly!_

10 minutes before my first class started, I was standing in front of the concrete building that was my new school, with students pushing past me on both sides on their way to class. Mom had left me in the parking lot with curses of my heavy sleep and a promise to introduce me to my new stepbrothers after school; Sasuke and Itachi, gosh they sounded so dull.

But as I was standing there like a rock in the sea of people rushing by me, there was only one thing going through my mind on repeat: _I'm _so_ gonna screw this up_. I know, not exactly the right attitude when beginning something new, but remember I didn't want to go do this in the first place, so bear with me! I might not have been popular at my old school in Myoboku, but at least I'd had a couple of friends (Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji). They were good guys, even if they were at the bottom of the hierarchy, just like me. But we had a good run together and they never judged me for who I was, like so many others had.

What hopes of friends would I ever get here? That's why I knew I was going to screw this up, because I wasn't even going to try. At least not that hard.

The crowd of people was gone, and I realized I had to move if I didn't want to be late for class. I gave one last sigh and pushed through the door with my bag in hand, looking over my shoulder to get one last glimpse of the sun before being sealed in that nature-repulsive-box-of-a-building, only to be greeted with a surprised 'yelp' followed by the sound of something hitting the floor with a thud.

I tuned in on what was going on in front of me and saw how hundreds of papers were scattered across the brown tiled floor (ew, I hate brown!), and a dark haired guy who looked like he was trying very hard to keep his cool (if the careful pinching the bridge of his nose was any indication). I'll bet you 10 bucks that he had those papers in his hands a moment ago…

"Uhhh?" I have a gift with words.

"You must have the worst timing in history" Said the frustrated guy pinching his nose.

"I, uhhhh, well…" Such talent!

The guy raised his obsidian eyes to pierce mine with an intense glare. I'm not completely sure what happened then, and I'm defiantly not proud about this next bit, cuz something tells me I might have spaced out a little. It was a very strange experience, seeing as the guy was angry-as-hell and about to scold the hell out of me, but I couldn't take my gaze of off his eyes. They looked like a pair of black pools into another dimension, and I had a strange urge to surrender myself to that darkness and passion. _Wait, whaaaaaaat?_

"Dobe? Are you even listening to me?" The guy snapped his fingers in my face and brought me successfully back to the real world. Though not in a positive way.

"What did you just call me?" I said turning to spite, pushing my disturbing moment of…of what? Seriously, with my powers to express myself I should consider an education dealing with…articulation? _Fuck this shit!_

"I only called you what are, a bloody moronic dobe! Look at the mess you've made! It's going to take me hours to put these papers back in order, and it is all thanks to you and your incapacity to watch where you are going!" Wow, okay he defiantly had a way with words! But that didn't mean I liked the things he said. I'll make him eat his words!

"Oh stick it up your ass! Like that was _entirely_ my fault! It's not like the door is…is…okay it actually is see-through" Why did I only just notice that now? "The sun was in my eyes?" And why did that sound like a bloody question!? What the hell is wrong with me? The guy went back to pinching the bridge of his nose. Right now, I couldn't really blame him. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, so it wasn't _just_ your fault" I growled. "Are you going to need some help with any of this?" The guy had the nerve to give an incredulous look of surprise as he looked back at me, like he didn't believe those words to have escaped my mouth.

"No, I think you've done enough. Just be gone before I report you for not being in your class." Oh hell no!

"Well you're not in class either! And for your information I'm a new student, so I'm pretty sure my excuse is better than yours!" I said feeling bloody good about myself.

"I am president of the student council. I have obligations past those of attending class, and the power to get you expelled. Now move along dobe, or get reported." Fuck this guy was good! Whoever he was, I hated him already! I tightened my grip on my bag to work out some of the frustration I had built up during this brief, but extremely annoying conversation and moved forward, making sure to step on a few of his precious papers, before muttering a low "Prick!" over my shoulder and continuing to class.

Of all people's toes to step on, I step on those of the school president (that being more literal than I prefer), I insult his ass and get totally mesmerized by his eyes (I still don't feel comfortable about that part, so let's call it a moment of insanity!) and all this before entering my first class of the day, which I was now late for. What did I tell ya'? _I'm _so_ gonna screw this up…_

With some assistance from a map I found my first class, but I was still 15 minutes late. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door was pulled open with what one might call unnecessary use of force, and a pair of chocolate-brown eyes stared at me through the door. I gulped as a hand fisted the front of my orange t-shirt and pulled me inside.

"Uzumaki I presume? You're late!" I nodded, to dumbstruck with surprise to respond otherwise. If mom ever found out about this, she'd slay me like a savage beast!

"Class has already begun Uzumaki, please put more effort into showing up on time, this is not a very good first impression. My name is Umino Iruka, by the way." I nodded nervously as I suddenly noticed how the entire class of about 30 people all had their eyes on me. The teacher went on.

"Everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he is a new student from Myoboku academy, so make sure to greet him nicely. Even if he does not care that the rules also supply him." The last bit was for my ears only and I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. As I started my slow pace through the classroom to take a seat, everyone kept staring at me, but I hadn't looked at any of their face yet.

I sat down hurriedly as far back as I could find a vacant seat. As the class went on, people started switching their focus back to the blackboard and I heaved a sigh as I felt the spotlight switch to the front of the class. Bloody hell, who knew switching schools was such a scary experience?

Now that my new classmates weren't observing my every move, but just occasionally glancing in my direction, I felt enough at ease to look around at some of them. I caught sight of something pink in the front of the class and noticed it was the hair of a girl, and she was sitting next to a girl with blond hair. Immediately I felt intrigued, cuz at my old school my teacher hadn't been very happy with my blond hair, even after he found out I inherited it from my father. So I couldn't even imagine the trouble you had to go through to get away with pink! She shifted a little in her seat and glanced over her shoulder in my direction, I suppressed and urge to howl catcalls after her, bloody hell she was one pretty girl! I wouldn't mind taping that!

A guy to my left made a shifting motion and a piece of paper landed in my lap. I looked at him; he had dark brown hair and his eyes had a similar color with a humorous glint in them. I also noticed a pair of red triangle tattoos on each of his cheeks. He looked like trouble, which made him just my kind of guy then!

"_If Sakura (bubblegum-haired girl) caught your eye, there are two rules you have to remember: 1) You won't make it far on the social ladder without money in this place 2) These rich bastards are like vultures, so don't get in their way! – On that happy note, welcome to hell, Inuzuka Kiba (just call me Kiba though)"_

I grinned at the note and scribbled a reply on the back, which I tossed at him.

"_You wouldn't happen to own a surviving manual, because I think I broke the second rule already – call me Naruto"_

Kiba chuckled at my message and wrote a new one, I caught it in my hand this time.

"_I might be willing to trade it for a can of beer, you a fan of beer? Or else we won't get along that well."_

I could barely contain my laugh as I nodded vigorously. _This wasn't so bad!_ I noticed with a lightened mood.

When the bell called out for lunch break, I started packing my stuff like everyone around me. Kiba came up to me and I heard his voice for the first time. It suited his looks very well.

"If you plan on breaking more rules, you should defiantly keep close to me, I know all the loop holes this place has to offer." He presented his case of what I supposed was friendship with a big smile. I grinned back.

"Lead the way oh mighty master!"

"I like the sound of that!"

"Please don't feed his ego more than necessary, he is already insufferable." Came a dry voice behind me. I was slightly startled and turned to see a weird looking guy with a high collared shirt and sunglasses (who the hell wear sunglasses inside?).

"Oi I heard that Shino!" Kiba barked.

"Of course you did, I didn't exactly whisper it." I wasn't really sure how to participate in their quarrel as we left the classroom to get lunch, but I enjoyed walking with them, anything was better than being alone on your first day after all.

Outside we passed a group of girls and I caught sight of the girl Sakura. Oh my, she was a pretty thing. Kiba saw where I was looking and stopped his bickering with the guy called Shino.

"Not to be a cockblocker, but that one is unreachable." Kiba told me conspiratorially.

"Maybe she just hasn't met the right kind of guy to reach her yet." I said and winked at him. "Wait here." I said and approached her with determined strides.

"Hi there, I'm Naruto" She barely mustered a glance in my direction as I introduced myself. Suddenly I heard a sports commentator reviewing my conversation like a sports event inside my head; _and Uzumaki is off to a rough start! What he had intended as a passing ball fell completely through the roof! But he is not ready to give up that easily! The game continues._

"Did you enjoy class?" She started to walk away, not even wasting an answer to my bad flirting. _This is like shooting in the dark. Uzumaki might as well have been blind. How will he turn this bad start to his advantage?_

"I really like your hair, is it your natural color?" This time she established eye contact and gave a small appreciative smile. _Uzumaki changes tactic completely and takes his opponent by surprise! This could be the chance he has been waiting for! Maybe he still has a chance to bring home the victory!_

"Thank you, but no, I dye it every now and then. I really like pink." She giggled as I considered the underestimation of that statement. As evident from her clothing, hair-dye and accessories, even her handbag was pink! But who would have guessed? _The ball game finally took off and the ball is now in Uzumaki's court again, will he continue this brilliant game and guarantee himself the trophy._

"Really? Well for what it is worth it looks very natural on you. You look really beautiful." I gave her my sweetest smile, hoping to charm her further. But I was a little taken aback by the way her eyes suddenly widened with sheer joy and excitement. _Uzumaki is so close to the goal, I can smell the victory! This is a proud day! In the name of the sport, we have a new champion in the battlefield of love, his reign was short but fierce, and they lived happily ever…_

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN" Sakura dashed past him and practically groped a guy who had just turned the corner. I stared in utter disbelief, so confident in my own victory this turn of event totally knocked the breath out of me.

_Uzumaki stands alone in the field, with an undignified finale he is forced to retreat and hope for better luck during next round…if he will get another one! _Oh sod off! I thought and banished the annoying sports commentator.

I turned my attention to scene before me and felt the urge to puke. Kiba came up behind me.

"As I tried to say mate, she is unreachable because she is so lost in that guy, best part is he hates her guts!" It was at that moment the fortunate/unfortunate guy finally succeeded in prying off Sakura, much like the way you remove an octopus from any surface it does not wish to be removed from.

I felt my jaw drop and an involuntary "YOU!" found its way through my lips before I had a chance to stop it. He looked at me with a cold stare.

"Well if it isn't the dobe? What an unpleasant surprise." Every word dripped with venom as the dark haired guy looked me over. "Move along now" He said condescendingly and turned his back on me.

I was about to voice my protest to his behavior when Kiba chose this moment to voice something behind me.

"And how the hell do you know Uchiha Sasuke?"

"WHAAAAAAAT!? You are UCHIHA Sasuke!?" How all this came out of my mouth without me clearing it for takeoff is uncertain at the moment, my brain was a fuzzy goo preparing its own meltdown at this piece of information. The dark haired guy stiffened in front of me and turned his head to look at me.

"I would appreciate if you never addressed me again after this, but what off it?" He asked coldly. I swallowed hard.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" His eyes widened almost comically, oh he knew who I was, but I decided to rub some salt in it anyway!

"Your new _step_brother" I finished.

…

(A:N) TBC people! Tune back for more soon!


	3. You ruin everything!

I've had so much trouble with this chapter! Jeez, I think I changed the angle like 4 times, and I still don't like it that much …It had been my intention to write this fic solely from Naruto POV (I love him because he is a little stupid, so much fun to write!). But now Sasuke came on the table anyway *sigh* - enjoy people! Oh and thanks for your support! It's heartwarming :D

DISCLAIMER: IF they were my characters, this is SO what I would do to them!

WARNINGS: Only the obvious, I don't talk very nice to people. You should see me driving a car, I'm like a crazy person who yells terrible stuff at everyone!

Chapter three: You ruin _everything_!

**Naruto POV**

I can't remember the last time I was this relieved to spot my mom's old Honda as she pulled into the parking lot in front of the school. When I got into the passenger seat and closed the door, I thought with a sigh of relief that this officially marks the end of my first day, and _boy_ was I glad it was over!

Except…it wasn't really over yet.

"Well?" Mom glanced at me. "How did it go?" I could feel she was dying to know, but I had the feeling she wouldn't like the answer. The question was predictable but with everything that had happened that day I had no freaking idea how to respond. My mind quickly went through every possible lie I could feed her to shut her up, but those kind of questions have an expiration time somewhere between truth and total bullshit, and soon enough I had crossed it.

"What _the_ _hell_ did you do!?" Oh, oh.

"Mom it wasn't my fault!" Because that didn't sound incriminating at _all_! Jeez.

"You are not making this one bit better for yourself young man, now you better start explaining yourself or you are grounded for the entire month!"

"Whoa mom, you don't even know what happened yet!" I startled.

"No, but I know you." Always assuming the worst about me…bitch.

"Alright, alright!" Why did she have to be such a pain about it? "I sort of met Sasuke" She shot me another glance, this one wary and anticipating.

"You _sort of_ met him?"

"Funny story, turns out he is the president of the student council and a stuck-up-ice-prince" _Just like his father_, but I didn't add that part since I like living. I told her about our first encounter at the front doors, and my epiphany when I realized who he was in the hallways (I left out Sakura on purpose, didn't really feel like mentioning I was humiliated on Sasuke's behalf as well). I also told her about Kiba and Shino for leverage, but the damage was already done.

She was pissed, that much was obvious.

Now you are probably thinking 'why even bother telling her in the first place?', I only ever not told my mother if there were no way she was going to find out about it otherwise, because if she heard it from someone else before me, I don't think I'd ever see daylight again. There was this one time where Shikamaru and I shaved their dog, his mom went ballistic, it was really funny. But the point is, I didn't tell mom first thing I came home, not even at dinner where there were plenty of opportunities. So when she heard it from Mrs. Nara the next day in the grocery store, well let's just say it wasn't pretty. And since I was now living with Sasuke I thought it might be better to hear it from me first. I know – I can be responsible from time to time.

The car was quiet while she processed what I had just said.

Thinking back on the whole "OMG-you-are-Sasuke"-situation, I see now that it could definitely have been handled better, but you use what you got, right? And apparently I got nothing.

After my little epiphany when I realized who Sasuke was, there had been real quiet in the hall for a while before the ice-prince had made his exit without a word to me.

I had tried to call out to him, I'm not really sure why, but he had already slipped away and since I didn't know this place (or him for that matter) there was no way I was going to find him on my own. My most qualified guess would be a somewhere cold since he acted like such an ice-queen trying to keep his cool, such a _bastard_.

But before I had time to pursue him further I had been swamped with people asking me questions, most of them girls. And though I adore the attention of pretty girls, some of the fun leaves the party when all they want to know is what his room looks like, or if I can steal them a piece of his clothing – preferably his undergarments – preferably used. Uh gross?

_What in the world is wrong with these people!?_

In the end it had been Kiba who had saved me by letting go of a deadly fart so the crowd had to scatter to breathe and he had seized the opportunity to grab me by the arm and quickly leading me away.

I was very grateful to him, and very impressed by his bowel movements.

I'd spend the rest of the day on the lookout for Sasuke in the company of Kiba and Shino. They were real nice guys and I was relieved to have met them, but Sasuke had been a no-show for the reminder of the day, though I learned we shared almost every single class together.

But all in all, the day turned out better than I had hoped, if you squinted your eyes together real hard and avoided the whole picture, that is. But apparently mom doesn't agree with me on this, the silence in the car was deafening.

At least until we arrived at our new address.

**Sasuke POV (a few hours earlier)**

…

"Your new _step_brother"

I felt numb, then chocked and in the end dizzy. I hadn't met my father's wife-to-be yet, but my expectations fell drastically from just looking at this loudmouthed idiot without a charm in his life.

This is unbelievable! How could he do this to us?

I had to get away.

I turned on my heel and left the scene, creating as much space between myself and what had just happened.

"Sasuke? Wait up!" It was Naruto calling me, but I didn't give any indication I heard my name being called out. This new "brother" of mine looked more and more like a bad joke. Luckily he was swallowed up by the crowd of people, who suddenly wanted to get to know him. I just hoped he wasn't so stupid to actually think that is what they really wanted, because it was clear as day that I was their real object of desire.

I always had been, because of my brother.

I moved on autopilot as I headed towards the science department, and soon found myself climbing a set of stairs. Whenever I needed a break from things I always sought refuges on the roof of the science building. Sometimes I felt like my emotions were spilling over, and I would head up here to get my cool back on.

I had first started coming up here when my parents got a divorce 5 years ago. That was when everything just started to boil over inside of me, and keeping up appearances became more and more difficult. The reason for their divorce had always been very clear to me, the numbers gave it away and I wasn't stupid. My mother had given birth to my younger brother Obito 4 years ago, and it had been a few months before this that my father had requested the divorce. And looking at my brother it was obvious why, Obito was clearly only my half-brother, though no one had told us directly, but I like to give my old man credit enough that he would have stick around had it been his kid, he was all about responsibilities, you see. My mother had since then married the man I supposed had been her lover while she was still married to my father, and inevitably the father of Obito.

But now my father was getting married again as well, which brings me back to the matter at hand. How was I ever in this universe going to get along with that primitive moron!? The guy was practically a Homo Erectus!

Uzumaki Naruto. From the moment he had opened that door this morning, and knocked all the carefully piled papers from my hands, which I had spent hours on end to catalogue, I had hated his guts!

And the way he kept bursting out with every thought that went through his head, obviously there weren't all that many, but even the few can make devastating damage, and without a care for the consequences.

It was annoying. _He_ was annoying.

The faint sound of a buzz brought me back to reality for a moment, and I reached for my phone in my schoolbag. It was set for vibrating only during school hours, but since I wasn't really planning on going back in anytime soon, I might as well answer it.

"Yes?"

"_You are going to love me for this!"_ It was Orochimaru, my manager.

"Do tell." I wasn't really in the mood for his weird games right now.

"_I got you a photo-shoot with Armani next month! Their original intended model canceled so you weren't their first choice and it is only a two-page spread, but if you work your magic like I know you can, you definitely will be next time and it will be for a 5 page at least!"_ Orochimaru was a former high fashion model for menswear, but after he had had an accident that scarred his hands, no one wanted to use him anymore. So instead he became a manager. Since then he had become quite successful and had lead quite a few models on their way to fame.

Our involvement had started when he had approached my mother about a year ago with a business card and the words: "Your son has great potential, make sure to call me." My mother had then sold the idea to me, though I had been reluctant to begin with.

But looking back I'm not sad I said yes, because now I finally had something that belonged to me, something I didn't have to fulfill after my brother – my modeling.

So even though Orochimaru was a little odd, I was relieved that my brother didn't try to advise me on how to get a good picture taken, because he didn't know, I did.

"_Sasuke? What do you think?_" Orochimaru's voice brought me back from my musings.

"Oh right, it sounds great."

"_Great, I'll leave you to it then._" And with that he hung up and silence engulfed me once more. And with silence came worries and I heard myself sigh.

Why did I even bother to get this worked up over some idiot? Perhaps because of our current living situation – also known as under the same roof. I couldn't remember the last time something had gotten me this annoyed, that did _not_ involve my brother.

When I left my sunspot on the roof, I had no intentions to return to class. I needed some space to think, so I might as well go home for the day. No way would my father be home at this hour anyway.

The walk to the parking lot and the drive home was uneventful, other than a small detour to the library to get a few books, and soon enough I was walking up the steps to the second floor of the house. On the way to my room I passed an old guestroom but was brought to an abrupt halt when I saw the sign on the door: '_Uzumaki Naruto_'.

So this was his room now? A sudden urge crept its way into my body as I stood there looking at the door.

Oh who am I kidding? I had to see this.

I pushed the door open and peered inside. Nothing looked different only the bed which now looked like someone had used it. This somehow surprised me, I don't know what I had expected, but normal certainly wasn't one of them. Well if you see past the fact that the room was already decorated before he moved in, I still thought I'd see a poster of some snotty band or an action figure from some lame game.

I walked further inside. Actually I couldn't spot any personal objects at all, everything in here was what had always been there. Didn't he even bother to pack his room when they left their old house?

I opened up a random drawer and saw a photo frame with the image side turned down. I picked it up and saw a very handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes, who closely resembled the dobe. And did I just indirectly call the dobe handsome? So anyway they were obviously related, but since I knew nothing about the blond dork, I had no idea who this guy was, but my best guess would be his fath…

"What are you doing?" I spun around and met a pair of pitch black eyes, so alike my own.

"Brother dear." My voice was practically dripping with venom as I greeted Itachi – I am as bout as close to my new "brother" as I am to my biological one, just to give a comparison.

"If my eyes don't fail me Sasuke, this is Naruto's room, and not yours. Didn't you read the sign on the door?" Itachi asked and stepped inside slowly, with his famous smirk grazing his features.

"Well, I was just looking for something, perhaps I missed the sign in my occupied mind." I put the photo back and moved towards the door. "I did not expect you back from your trip this soon, nothing went wrong, I hope?" Our politeness is a total bullshit, I can't stand the guy and he knows it. Everything I do is compared to him, because he is our father's favorite, I hate it.

"None at all, we just finished up earlier than expected, so the company gave us permission to head home early."

"Oh good, how long will you be staying?" Please say no!

"I won't" _Yes_ "I was only here to call on father and I hoped to meet his fiancée, but she is out to pick up our new brother from school. He had his first day today, did you know?" I felt a slight frown on my face as we entered the hallway together and I closed the door behind me.

"Yes, we met. Did you say father is home?" That is strange, he is never here. Itachi just gave me a smile as reply that didn't quite reach the eye.

"Well, I really must be going again. Just because we finished this project early doesn't mean there isn't more work to do." He was such a pain! Always working his ass of in our fathers company and earning cheap points in the old man's book.

If Itachi had it his way, I was going to die alone without a penny in my pocket. Luckily modeling was turning into a profit of my own, so maybe that wouldn't be the case.

I hope.

After Itachi left I returned to my room, but I was so agitated that I left only 5 minutes later. It had been days since I last saw father, I might as well, get the initial confrontation over with, because that is what it always turned out with. Him criticizing that I didn't resemble my brother enough, and me yelling that perhaps there were other qualities in life than to be a replica of my own brother, for Kami's sake he already had one, why did he need another?

As I reached the stairs I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks when I overheard a conversation coming from downstairs.

"So? Aren't you going to give me a lesson on behaving or something?" Naruto's voice came up the stairs.

"No you are only ruining this for yourself, and I know you are doing all this because you are angry with me for getting married again, but I love Fugaku and we are not leaving no matter how bad you mess up anywhere. But since you don't seem to take it seriously when I talk to you about it, I'll just have to let you figure it out on your own. If you want the world to be pissed at you, don't let me stop you." So, my father was marrying a bitch? Not any sort of improvement from the last one then. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but she cheated on him.

There was a silence downstairs and then the sound of running feet coming up the stairs, I contemplated hiding for a moment, pretend to him that I didn't overhear that. But I hadn't been fast enough with my considerations.

Our eyes met the moment he reached the top of the stairs and he stopped all movement. His eyes red and puffy and he was clearly on the verge of tears, and I suddenly felt an impulse to hug him and stroke his head soothingly, but before I had any chance to move on it he spoke in a hoarse whisper, just loud enough for me to hear it:

"You ruin _everything_!" And then he was gone. Speeding off down the corridor to his room, which I had just trespassed in.

Me? He must have this backwards! _He_ was the one ruining everything. And to think that I actually sympathized with him for a moment there, I'll be sure not to make that mistake again anytime soon!

TBC.

(A:N) Yeah, Sasuke is a _little_ gloomy, but he's had a rough life! Tune in next time for more awesome "Stepbrother"-action! :D


	4. The Family Dinner

**(A:N):** I'll have you know, that put together, I've written you people 22 pages of fanfiction (in university standards)_ not_ including this chapter or all that I have prepared for future chapters. If I was ever this productive with my studies I would be a straight A student and I'd have my bachelor degree in no time! Guess that makes me a very sad case and beyond repair :b Enough about me, let's get to the good stuff!

**DISCLAIMER:** One day I'll name a cat Naruto, just so I can say I own him! In your face Kishimoto!

**WARNINGS:** You know the drill people! But if you really _are_ that dense: I curse a lot.

Enjoy fourth chapter.

Family Dinner

**Naruto POV**

"Are you telling me you have tried saying 'you're sorry' to that bastard for the past week without result?" Kiba said and gave me an incredulous look. I sighed and nodded sadly. Considering how shortly I had known Kiba I surprised myself with how much I shared with him. He was actually a pretty decent guy, and he didn't mind my whining that much. Shino on the other hand came and went as he pleased, depending on the topic of the day, today had centered on my so-called 'family-issues' and he had left very quickly after that.

"Duuuuuude, why are you even bothering to care this much? Why not just drop it already" He continued and sat down beside me in the cafeteria. It was Friday and our last lunch break before the final class, and then we were free for the weekend. It could barely wait, but I still felt I needed to patch things up with Sasuke. I owed that to my mother.

"Kiba, I bloody hell _live_ with the guy! But every time we are alone in the same room, he makes a point out of leaving it instantly" Looking bloody graceful too, how the hell do you manage that? "He even left half of his breakfast the other day, because my mother had to go powder her nose before taking me to school. He is fucking weird about this!"

I knew Sasuke had every right to be angry with me, after all it was a horrible thing to say, but I was getting more and more frustrated by the hour. Was it really that difficult to accept a damn apology? It's not like I was enjoying giving it, but I suspected I feel better than I do right now, so it was worth a try, if the bloody bastard would just stand still long enough for me to tell him!

"Jesus, I knew he was the drama-queen-type, but that is just ridiculous!" Kiba said and chuckled at the thought. "Speaking of which, how is things going between you and your mother?"

"Better, I think she just really needed to get that off her chest." I said with a grin, I just hoped he couldn't see it was slightly fake. She had been right to scold me like she had of course. She had said nothing but the truth, it just hurt like hell.

But so I've come to learn the truth always does. Just like when dad had died…

I banished the thought quickly and returned to the present conversation. "That is good then. But hey, we are off for the weekend in less than two hours. Maybe you'll get a chance to apologize over the weekend." Kiba said cheerfully and stretched in his seat. I gave him a grin.

"You sound like you are looking forward to this weekend, at least more than I am." I said.

"That is because I have a date."

"Whaaaaat!?"

"Alright, I haven't actually asked her yet, but she'll definitely say yes!"

"Is it still that Hinata girl? I thought her cousin wouldn't allow it?" I said and watched his face go pale.

"Well I was kinda hoping he wouldn't have to know."

"Brilliant plan, but don't expect me to buy flowers for your funeral, after all we've only known each other for a week. It is a little out of my comfort zone." I joked and he punched me on the shoulder.

"Bite me!"

"At least pay me dinner, and I'll do a lot more than that. I'll even kick you a little!" We laughed and joked like that every day. My friendship with Kiba had exceeded every expectation I had had about this place, and I had never been happier to be proven wrong.

At least about that part.

Kiba had his own car, so I had arranged with mom that he would take me home today, even though it was a complete detour for him. My mother wasn't exactly sad about this development, seeing as tonight Fugaku had invited all of us to a family dinner, and my mother was so spaced out at the prospect of being introduced to Itachi she was totally incoherent. It was as if her body was on earth and her mind on the moon. So when I had mentioned hanging out with Kiba after school and catching a ride home with him, she had been thrilled.

Kiba had never been to the manor before, so when we pulled up in the driveway he had a hard time not crashing the car because he was staring so hard at the big building.

"You fucking _live_ here? Dude, this is the perfect babe-magnet." He said and pulled up in front of the front door. I grinned at him and we stepped out. I didn't have time to give him the grant tour, even if we would probably end up getting lost and having to call for Haku, but tonight's 'big' dinner was coming closer.

But nudged him in the rips and led him around the house to show him the garden. It was huge, but there was no way we were going to get lost there, so I thought it safe to show off a little. Kiba looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Oh my fucking god, Naruto! You _have_ to throw a garden party, this place is perfect for soccer and beer bowling!"

"Yeah like I'll ever be allowed to do that!" I snorted. Kiba didn't seem to have heard me as he pointed at someone in the far back of the garden.

"Who's that?"

"That is Momochi Zabuza, he is the gardener."

"You have a _gardener_? Do you really expect me to ever leave this place again? I'm in love!" He exclaimed in glee. I rolled my eyes.

"Not in the gardener I can assure you, he is freaking creepy!" I had only met the guy a couple of times, one of these were in the hallway where he was staring at me gloomily and I felt the urge to hide myself behind my mom. It was unnerving to say the least. "Besides, the house comes with its tenants – the bastard Uchiha's – if you want to trade, be my guest!" I laughed.

"Sounds like my queue to leave!" Kiba said which made me laugh even harder!

I followed him to his car and then went to change my clothes. When I was done I realized I was already late for the dinner and hurried out to the hallway.

I couldn't really see the big deal about meeting this Uchiha Itachi. He was just another part of the Uchiha family, and so far none of them liked me so I highly doubted he would be any different. Though now that I think about it, my mom had mentioned something about him being Fugaku's prodigy. Maybe that's why this was such a big deal to her?

But if Itachi was their father's prodigy, what did that make Sasuke?

It might have been thoughts like these that led me to enter the dining room a little more forcefully than was necessary, and as I looked at the crowd inside I felt myself pale a little.

At the dining room table were seated 4 people; my mother, Fugaku, Sasuke and a guy I hadn't seen before, but from the resemblance I'd say this had to be Itachi. As everyone around the table stared at me an awkward silence engulfed the room. Either they had just been talking about me, or my entrance had been a little too dramatic for this crowd. And from the scowl on my mom's face, I was tempted to say both.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, straightened a little and walked over to Mr. Unknown-ish. He stood up as I approached and held out his hand with a polite smile, but it was nowhere near reaching his eyes. I mentally swallowed, as I grabbed his offered hand. A moment ago I couldn't care less what this guy thought about me and here I was, scared shitless and feeling intimidated when he was merely smiling at me. What the hell was happening?

"It is good to finally meet you Naruto, if you had not yet guessed I am Uchiha Itachi." Yeah I'd figured that much, but I just nodded dumbly. I saw no reason to say anything seeing as he had called me by name and thereby made it impossible for me to render the introduction. He gestured to the seat next to him, which happened to be opposite Sasuke, and I quickly took the offered chair. I grabbed the glass in front of me and took a long swig to get rid of this sudden nervousness.

Why was I even nervous? He was just a slightly older version of Sasuke and a way younger version of Fugaku, right?

"Actually we were just talking about you." Itachi proceeded. I_ knew_ it! "Sasuke assures us you have been well received and are making friends in school." I had been in the middle of another long gulp and chocked a bit at this piece of information. When I turned to look at Itachi his eyes were resting on Sasuke with a small smirk on his porcelain features, but then they returned to me and I realized he was expecting an answer from me this time.

"Whoa well, um, yes. Yes I have made some friends." _Not with any help from Sasuke_, but I got the distinct feeling that this was not what Sasuke wanted them to think. The way Itachi kept glancing at Sasuke made me feel like I was missing out on something important, like an inside joke that I didn't get.

But suddenly Itachi changed his calculating eyes towards Fugaku and they started talking about business.

I sighed silently, I was relieved to be out of the spotlight. I looked up and sought Sasuke's gaze, but he gracefully feigned an interest in his relatives' conversation, deliberately avoiding my eyes.

I hadn't been in the room with them for more than 10 seconds and I could already tell that something was definitely screwed up between these two.

We were halfway through the dessert before anything remotely interesting happened again, thereby not said it was pleasant.

"Father mentioned you haven't worked since you moved into the mansion Mrs. Uzumaki." Itachi inquired politely, and I noticed Sasuke roll his eyes. My mother laughed a little, she sounded a little off, so perhaps Itachi freaked her out a little as well.

"How many times to I have to tell you, please, call me Kushina." She said and smiled at him, before she went on. "But yes that is correct, I took a week off work to get settled in here, I'll start again on Monday. I can hardly wait."

"I see." And then out of the blue he turned to me. "Well then how, if you don't mind me asking, are you going to proceed in transporting yourself to school Naruto?" That caught me totally by surprise, I had given the fact no thought and one look at my mom told me that neither had she.

"Uh, I don't really know." I answered dumbly. Itachi smirked, and this time it reached his eyes, I almost felt like peeing myself!

"What about Kiba, honey? Wasn't he the one who gave you a ride today?" My mom supplied.

"Well yeah, but uhm, he lives across town, so that wouldn't really work." I actually had to stop and swallow in the middle of that sentence, where the hell was he going with this?

A sound from the other side of the table made me look at Sasuke who had dropped his spoon onto his plate, hence the noise. He looked utterly disturbed, as if he knew what was about to happen next. Which he most likely did.

"Then may I add a proposition then? Seeing as Sasuke has his own car, and is going to the very same school anyway, why not let them share the ride?" I dropped my jaw. I know I wanted to get on better terms with Sasuke, but being stuck in a car with the bastard every day was stretching it way too far! Even if it was only 30 minutes back and forth it was 30 minutes too long.

But when I looked at my mom she was smiling with approval, and so was Fugaku, lord only knows why.

"That is a magnificent idea Itachi." Fugaku exclaimed and I felt my heart sink in my chest. They weren't even going to ask either of us – what a load of bull!

I think I just lost my appetite. I _never_ lose my appetite. I put down the spoon in my hand and waited for the "family dinner" to be over.

Sasuke were obviously fuming with anger, and I was glad that we could at least agree on that part. I don't think I have ever seen him this out of it before, and from the corner of my eye I could see Itachi smile with a satisfaction I could only catalogue as sincere evil.

Whatever the hell was going on between these two, I felt used for being dragged into it as well, just because everyone else put Sasuke on a pedestal, where I'd rather shove it up his ass.

But it seems we were stuck with each other now.

**(A:N): TBC**


End file.
